just before she hangs her head to cry
by fantasylifexo
Summary: In seconds, his arms are around her and they're dancing. "Thank you," she whispers into his chest. He only nods his head. Drabble. Leah/Jacob.


"_She still lives with her mom outside the city;  
Down that street, about a half a mile.  
And all her friends tell her she's so pretty,  
But she'd be a whole lot prettier  
If she smiled every once in a while,  
'Cause even her smile looks like a frown.  
She's seen her share of devils in this angel town._"  
- Lullaby; by **Shawn Mullins**.

* * *

She feels his eyes on her; piercing through her like swords. Brushing a stray strand of long, deep indigo hair out of her face, she looks over at him. His eyes immediately direct their attention to a foreign object.

She stands up, her bronze legs covered by a short, light peach colored dress. He's looking again, and a small smirk forms on her plump red lips.

The smirk soon disappears as she catches a glimpse of a couple dancing. It's heartbreak all over again. Her legs begin to go weak; he notices.

In seconds, his arms are around her and they're dancing. "Thank you," she whispers into his chest. He only nods his head.

Soon, the party is over. They're the only two left; they offered to clean up afterward.

She feels something hit her in the back of the head, and she glances down. A crumpled up napkin.

Her eyebrows furrow and she bends over, picking the napkin up. She goes to throw it back at him, but he grabs onto her wrist, stopping her.

"Let go," she demands. But she doesn't want him to let go. She wants him to pull her against his body and do things she's only dreamed of.

He lets go and she turns away. A sigh escapes from his lips. "Wait," he says, his voice barely audible. She turns back towards him.

His lips press against hers, and she gasps, pulling away. He goes to walk away, but she grabs onto him, pulling him back.

"No," she says. His eyes search for a sign; something saying 'yes, take me, all of me.'

She knows what he is thinking. Slowly, she nods her head. He scoops her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

As they reach his house, she bites the inside of her cheek, nervous. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nods her head again. "Yes," she reassures him.

They reach his room and he places her down gently on his bed.

"Your dad," she says, trying to buy as much time as she can.

"With your mom," he answers. Her eyes are wide, almost as if she's scared. "We don't have to do this."

"I want to," she replies, crawling across the bed, towards him. He leans against the bed as she nears him.

Grabbing onto the hem of his shirt, she slowly begins to lift it up his torso.

He takes in a deep breath, removing her hands and taking his shirt off on his own.

Turning her back towards him, she glances at him. He moves to her, unzipping her dress.

She allows the dress to fall slowly from her body, revealing her nude body.

His mouth stands agape for seconds before he regains his composure.

Her fingers fumble with his pants, but she soon gets them undone.

He shimmies out of his pants, leaving him only in his boxers.

She grabs onto his boxers, sliding them down his legs.

A soft breeze flows in through the window and he feels goosebumps raise on his arms.

She lays back on the bed, pulling him on top of her.

"Make love to me," she mutters to him, closing her eyes.

His lips melt against her own and he begins trailing kisses down her jawline, stopping at her breasts.

He gently places kisses on the hard, pink centers. Her body tenses up.

He continues down, hovering above her entrance.

His thumb rubs at her nub and a soft moan escapes her lips.

As he enters to fingers inside of her, he can feel her tighten around them.

Thrusting in and out, he hears her breathing begin to get heavier.

He pulls out and grabs onto his erection.

Placing the tip at her entrance, he teases her before entering all the way in.

He hears the small gasp she makes when he is all in.

Her lips find his and she kisses him passionately. He pulls away.

"I love you, Leah."

"I love you, Jacob."

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure if I like this or not. :( Please leave reviews! They are what keep me inspired to write more fanfics.**


End file.
